A birthday present with long, blond hair
by Yoitemichealis
Summary: Soubi takes Ritsuka out for his birthday, but Ritsuka's favorite birthday present is the expression his fighter's wearing SoubixRitsuka


**Ritsuka's birthday is tomorrow guys! I'm posting this now, so in case the world DOES end, it'll have been posted.**

**I can't do a end A/N, so enjoy and review!**

**I don't own loveless, as much as I'd like to, and Akira is an OC that belongs to Dlbn.**

**~hugs~**

**~Yoitemichealis **

* * *

It was Friday, and as Soubi's surprise kidnapping had reminded him this morning, it was Ritsuka's birthday.  
Soubi had entered through Ritsuka's window as the neko was brushing his teeth, he had picked up the small boy, bridle style, only stopping to grab Ritsuka's jacket, and jumped off of his balcony.  
The little boy had been angry at first, Soubi had abducted him for no apparent reason! However, as Soubi explained what day it was and that he had wanted to do something with his sacrifice, the dark haired boy was genuinely moved that the blond man had remembered. Ritsuka had forgotten what the day was, but he was strangely happy to find that his fighter cared enough...  
He still acted annoyed though.

The blond man had taken his precious Ritsuka to eat breakfast at a small cafe, Ritsuka was blushing most of the time because, Soubi said he wasn't aware of this, but the cafe had a very romantic atmosphere. Soubi had gotten coffee and a blueberry muffin, he ended up giving half of it to Ritsuka anyway. Ritsuka had gotten, (in addition to Soubi's muffin) a hot coco and fruit cup. No matter how hard Ritsuka tried to deny it, he really was enjoying eating with his fighter, especially the happy smile Soubi was wearing.  
"Ritsuka..." The small boy jumped at his fighter's voice, he seem nervous because of the romantic atmosphere of the cafe.  
"Y-yes Soubi?"  
"Happy birthday Ritsuka, I love you."

* * *

Soubi took the younger boy around to book shops , the younger boy liked books about photography and adventure stories, and Soubi had bought him whatever books Ritsuka had shown interest in. The neko had protested, but Soub told him that he really had "Just come back tomorrow and get them for him if he wouldn't allow him to now," finally the older man had convinced him to be pampered on his birthday. He couldn't remember ever being given gifts on his birthday, he _had _lost his memory two years ago... but that wasn't the point. Misaki hadn't been in her right mind to do anything for her son, his father had never even been around, and Ritsuka hadn't told his friends when his birthday was, they would've done something with him, but he had only met them this year after all.

"Ritsuka, are you cold?"  
"Soubi, I'm wearing your coat, plus mine, I'm worried that you're going to be the on who'll catch a cold." At that Soubi lifted the little neko into his lap and wrapped warm arms around him.  
"How could I be cold if I have my Ritsuka?"  
"Idiot" said Ritsuka, all the same cuddling into his fighter's chest.  
"People are staring!" That was true, the two males were sitting on a park bench by the lake, families with small children running around giving them strange looks.

But instead of getting annoyed or giving a comeback, he just pulled his sacrifice close and smiled a large, happy smile. The kind of smile Ritsuka had never seen before, yet secretly had always longed to see it. The younger boy would never admit it, but that smile was his favorite gift that year, and for many more.

"Anywhere else you want to go Ritsuka? We should go get lunch, but afterwards, anywhere special you would want to go?" Soubi said, with what Ritsuka decided was his new favorite expression- a wide smile.

"Lunch sounds nice... S-Soubi?" the young boy said, his voice shaking a little from nervousness.  
"Yes Ritsuka, is there somewhere you want to go?" Soubi said, looking at the little boy who was still in his lap, kind of amused by Ritsuka's sudden shyness.  
"A-After we h-have lunch... Could you... Could we... Could we go on a Ferris wheel? Together?" the neko said in a small voice, but was immediately rewarded with another one of the beautiful smiles he had recently learned that his fighter could wear.  
"I'd love to go with you Ritsuka" Soubi said, depositing a gentle kiss between feline ears.

After lunch, they had decided on Italian food since Ritsuka had never had it, the loveless pair had found a Ferris wheel not far from Soubi's college. It was when they were at the top of the ride that Ritsuka realized- Soubi hadn't once tried to make out with him today, the older man seemed content to hold the little neko boy against his chest and talk about things, things that weren't really important. _  
Is it because he thinks I don't like it? Soubi you idiot, you're trying to make everything perfect for my birthday aren't you?_  
Then Ritsuka surprised Soubi, and himself somewhat, and leaned a little bit over from where he was curled in his fighter's arms, and kissed the older man. Soubi was so shocked that it took him a few moments to realize what was going on, but once he did he kissed back happily.  
"That's all you're getting" Ritsuka whispered on Soubi's lips, enjoying the feeling of Soubi's warm arms encircling him and pulling his small body closer.

_You're acting like it's my birthday... I'm too lucky to have you, Ritsuka...  
_

* * *

"Hey Ritsuka, do you wanna go to my apartment now? I have a present for you there!" Soubi said excitedly.

"Baka, you're going to run out of money buying me thing like this!" Ritsuka said, half amused, half irritated.  
"Let me fuss, please?" Soubi smiled another beautiful smile that melted the neko's heart.  
"Fine" Ritsuka said, getting flustered and blushing.  
_Adorable! _Soubi suddenly picked Ritsuka up and set him on his wide shoulders.  
"S-Soubi! What're you doing!?"  
"I'm carrying you on my shoulders, now let's go home!" said Soubi, starting to stride down the street.  
"B-But you're carrying me like a little kid!"  
"So?"  
"Idiot!"

* * *

"The lights are off, that's a first for you. Have you finally remembered to turn them off?" Ritsuka said while Soubi set him on the floor again.  
_  
"Good they're here, Ritsuka, you'll be so surprised! I can't wait to see his face!"_

"Soubi, were did you go? And where are the zeros?..." Then Ritsuka was suddenly knocked over by a hug that felt like it was from about fifteen people.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RITSUKA!" As Ritsuka sat up and looked around he saw everyone he cared about. Yayoi, Yuiko, Hitomi-sensei, Kio and his lover Akira, the two zero boys, who were laughing there heads off, and of coarse, his precious Soubi.

"_Thank you everyone, this is the best birthday I've ever had!"_  
_  
_


End file.
